


Созвездия

by Evichii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Никогда не видел тебя таким забавным, уж прости. Во всех смыслах солнечный Уилл Солас, таскающийся за отпрыском правителя царства мертвых. Когда ещё такое будет?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	1. Уилл

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**   
> Кате Ерохиной, потому что без неё я навряд ли бы когда-нибудь взялась читать эту серию. Спасибо за то, что открыла для меня этих солнышек =*
> 
>  **Оригинальная публикация:**   
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5447160)

Уилл сидел на ступеньках домика Аида. Он поднял голову к ярко-синему небу и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лучами едва поднявшегося солнца.  
Разумеется, он не ожидал, что ди Анджело проснётся на рассвете и бодро промарширует в лазарет, однако этот несносный парень вполне мог в очередной раз сбежать (Уилл содрогнулся при одной только мысли, что Нико снова скользнёт в тень, особенно в его нынешнем состоянии).

— Что ты тут делаешь в такую рань, Солас? — недовольно пробурчал Нико и зевнул, не пытаясь прикрыть рот ладонью. На его поясе даже сейчас болтался меч из стигийской стали.

— Жду одного мрачного типа, который задолжал мне трехдневное лечение.

— О, — эмоционально ответил тот. — Передай ему от меня привет.

Уилл улыбнулся и крепко стиснул его плечо, не позволяя Нико вернуться к себе.

— Обязательно, — он продолжал улыбаться и потянул Нико на себя, после чего подтолкнул его к ступенькам. — А теперь ты пойдёшь со мной в лазарет. Вперёд и с песней, мальчик-смерть.

— Можно хотя бы не петь? — застонал Нико, явно переигрывая. — И не называй меня «мальчик-смерть». Это раздражает.

— Хорошо, мальчик-смерть.

— Я пожалуюсь отцу, и ты будешь вечно скитаться по Асфоделовым полям.

— Тогда я пожалуюсь своему, и ты будешь вечно слушать его стихи.

Нико вздрогнул и протяжно выдохнул, признавая поражение. Уилл его не винил — такая участь по-настоящему пугала.

***

Он очень хотел ударить себя за невнимательность.  
После битвы с Геей у целителей было полно работы, поэтому стоящие на ногах полубоги осматривались довольно бегло, поскольку были те, кто не мог даже подняться. Нико же, разумеется, жаловаться на здоровье не стал и всё это время отлёживался в прохладном домике Аида, что выводило из себя ещё больше. Ему что, настолько на себя плевать?!

— Больно? — для галочки спросил Уилл, осторожно касаясь руками ссадин на плече и груди. Нико ожидаемо покачал головой, но Уилл почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы под его ладонью. Сколько ещё он будет!.. — Если ты сейчас же не скажешь, что ещё тебя беспокоит, то я увеличу твоё пребывание здесь до недели.

Он не шутил, и Нико, кажется, это понял.  
Вот и умница.

— Мне немного тяжело сгибать правую руку, но это несмертельно. А ещё кружится голова, если делаю резкие движения. Вроде всё.

Уилл подумал, что если бы являлся сыном Зевса, то вокруг него сейчас искрили бы молнии. А что может сын Аполлона? Яростно запеть? Да уж, внушает ужас.

С трудом сдерживая свой гнев, Уилл молча набрал из шкафчика баночек с травяными настойками и сильно пахнущими мазями. Нико тоже молчал, без особого интереса осматривая подобие палаты.

— А где все? Я думал, что у нас много раненых.

— Большинство уже в норме, нашими стараниями. Остались лишь самые тяжёлые — они лежат в отдельном домике. Особо чувствительные нимфы откармливают их амброзией и нектаром, чем очень нам помогают: целители сильно вымотаны и пытаются отоспаться.

— А ты почему не спишь? — вскинул бровь Нико. — Ты же работал больше всех.

— Больше всех — не значит хорошо. Тебя вот я проглядел, — Уилл почти закончил перебинтовывать его руку, запоздало подумав о том, откуда мальчик-смерть вообще знает про его занятость.

— Прости.

Он завязал узел и посмотрел на Нико. Тот старательно отводил взгляд и усиленно изображал безразличие. Уилл невольно улыбнулся, засмотревшись на его профиль.

— А теперь отдыхай. Я тоже вздремну, пожалуй.

Уилл потянулся и, широко зевнув, наклонился вперёд, устраиваясь головой на тонком одеяле Нико. Он на самом деле очень устал, и теперь, когда за этого несносного парня можно было не волноваться, сон словно ударил его по затылку мягкой перьевой подушкой. На секунду ему показалось, что чья-то холодная рука гладит его волосы, но Уилл списал это на часть приятного сновидения.

***

Уже к вечеру ему стало гораздо лучше. Раны начали затягиваться во многом благодаря правильным припаркам и совсем чуть-чуть целебной магии. Уилл честно пытался выложиться на полную, но даже после на удивление крепкого сна сил у него почти не было. Нико мягко отвёл в сторону светящиеся золотом ладони и заверил его в том, что он замечательно себя чувствует, а значит обойдётся без полубожественного вмешательства. Уилл не стал спорить.

Наутро он был готов идти за Нико в домик Аида и даже почти придумал полную праведного гнева речь, после которой этот мальчишка точно не осмелился бы так наплевательски относиться к своему здоровью, но Нико был ровно там, где его оставил Уилл — в одном из домиков детей Аполлона, который обычно именовали лазаретом.

— Что за взгляд? Расстроен, что я не сбежал? — Он выглядел слишком уж довольным собой.

— Отчасти, — не стал врать Уилл. Нико изменился в лице. — Мне просто очень хотелось тебя отчитать, но теперь вроде как не за что.

— Вот как. — Заметно расслабился он и завёл руки за голову. — Так что там с завтраком? Не вижу подноса в твоих руках.

— Не наглей. — Уилл жестом попросил его подняться и начал менять повязки. — Я твой лечащий врач, а не служанка. Раз уж ты так «замечательно себя чувствуешь», то пойдёшь на завтрак со всеми.

Слова о служанках почему-то заставили самого Уилла представить Нико в милом белом фартуке с аккуратными рюшами. За фартук почему-то был заправлен меч из стигийской стали. Это было так нелепо, что Уилл прыснул со смеху. На немой вопрос «В чем дело?» он решил не отвечать.

***

Набрав еды и немного подумав, Уилл Солас уже собрался составить компанию своему пациенту, но, к его удивлению, Нико был не один.  
С одной стороны сидела его римская сестра Хейзел вместе со своим парнем (Уилл удивился, узнав, что этот приятный в общении юноша является сыном Ареса. Ну, то есть, Марса. Кошмар, зачем одним и тем же Богам столько разных имён?!), по другую — Джейсон и Пайпер, чьё родство с Зевсом и Афродитой (Юпитером и Венерой. И нужно было этим римлянам всё переименовывать?) было вполне очевидным. Напротив расположились старые знакомые Перси и Аннабет.  
Что ж, похоже, Нико весело и без него. Почему-то от этого самому Уиллу было грустно.

— Уилл? — позвала его одна из сестёр. — Долго ты будешь там стоять?

— А, простите, уже бегу, ха-ха.

— Ты в последнее время в облаках витаешь. Тебе бы отдохнуть, — поддержал её Крисс, взмахивая ложкой, испачканной вареньем.

— Это потому, что он засматривается на Аидовского сынка, — хихикнула десятилетняя Рози, что не могло не возмутить Уилла.

— Я не… Тебе показалось, — тут же отрезал Уилл, запихивая в рот целую пригоршню винограда, и поймал себя за тем, что даже сейчас смотрит на длинный стол из чёрного дерева. Нико смеялся вместе с Хейзел и Пайпер, кажется, над шуткой Джейсона. Кого он обманывает? — Допустим, — с трудом выдохнул он. Дети Аполлона по своей природе были пансексуальны, так что это никого из них не удивило. — Только не думаю, что у меня есть шансы.

Рози открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Крисс тут же прикрыл его своей ладонью.

— Ты не знаешь?!

— Не знаю что? — не понял Уилл вопроса.

— О-о-о. Поэтому мы и говорим, что тебе стоит больше отдыхать и общаться с… другими людьми. Ты бы мог узнать много интересного, — Крисс явно был в курсе чего-то такого, что могло бы ему помочь, только вот говорить, похоже, не собирался.

— Например? — почти огрызнулся Солас. Джейсон зажал шею Нико подмышкой и ерошил его волосы. Интересно, какие они на ощупь?..

— Как знать.

Ну и ладно! Больно надо.  
Уилл быстро доел и пошёл к себе, рефлекторно задержавшись у костра, чтобы бросить парочку сэндвичей в жертвенный огонь. Ему показалось, что их с Нико взгляды пересеклись. Ди Анджело смотрел на него с удивлением и какой-то странной тревогой. Впрочем, Уилла не должно это волновать, верно? Они ведь даже не друзья.

***

Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом.  
Уилл сидел за столом и перебирал старые рецепты целебных мазей, пытаясь понять, когда это началось.  
Впервые он увидел Нико три года назад, когда Перси привёл его в лагерь ещё десятилетним мальчиком. Тогда Нико почти не отходил от своей сестры, показывал всем карточки «Мифов и Магии», жил в домике Гермеса (поскольку ещё не знал, кто является его Божественным родителем) и много улыбался. А потом он исчез, чтобы появиться спустя два года — заметно подросшим, с отрешённым взглядом и абсолютно неприступным. К тому времени уже все знали, что Нико ди Анджело — сын Аида.

Уилл помнил, как тот сражался на Манхеттене, и как сверкал при ударах его чёрный меч. Ещё тогда он подумал, что Нико достоин как минимум восхищения. Нико Ди Анджело исчез и вернулся снова, проведя в лагере всего несколько дней прежде, чем в очередной раз сбежать, и Уиллу так и не удалось с ним даже поговорить, не говоря уже о помощи. В том, что Нико она необходима, Уилл не сомневался. И если тогда это было простое желание помочь, то теперь, после их совместной битвы и довольно слаженной (что бы не говорил Нико) работы, это чувство стало чем-то большим, пусть у него пока и не было определённого названия.  
Влюблённость?  
Уилл усмехнулся, понимая, что это не совсем верно. Влюблён он был год назад, в по-своему грациозные взмахи мечом, в чёрные, едва достающие до плеч, волосы, в тёмные глаза, полные боли и одиночества. Уилл Солас считал своим долгом излечить его раненное сердце, пусть и не понимал, как это сделать.  
Сейчас же…

— Ты в порядке? — Нико опасливо дотронулся до его плеча и, не получив моментального ответа, сел рядом.

— Я… Так, кажется, я прописал тебе постельный режим. И вообще это я должен задавать подобные вопросы.

— Во-первых, мне скучно, а во-вторых, меня беспокоит твоё состояние.

— Позови Джейсона или Перси, если тебе так скучно. Уверен, они смогут тебя развлечь, — сорвалось с языка против воли, и Уилл захотел себя ударить. Вторую часть он пропустил мимо ушей.

Уилл был уверен, что сейчас Нико вспыхнет (точнее, заморозит всё вокруг — довольно неожиданная способность), но нахмурившийся было ди Анджело ехидно улыбнулся.

— Солас, не говори мне, что ревнуешь.

Он молил Богов и в частности отца, чтобы кровь не приливала к его лицу. Кажется, Уилла не услышали, поскольку он чувствовал, как начинают гореть щёки.

— Всего лишь волнуюсь о сторонних стрессовых факторах, которые могли бы негативно отразиться на твоём выздоровлении, только и всего. И вообще немедленно вернись в кровать.

— Думаешь, что сможешь меня заставить?

Нико встал на ноги и облокотился о стол, тем самым нависнув над Уиллом. Хоть Уилл был почти на голову выше, в данной ситуации он явно проигрывал по росту, но что самое главное, едва не коснулся губами его щеки, решив неосторожно повернуться. Это вывело обычно спокойного Соласа из привычного равновесия.  
Он встал и, ловко развернувшись, заломил руку Нико, предусмотрительно схватив запястье пониже бинтов. Костлявые лопатки ди Анджело прижимались к груди Уилла, мягкие непослушные волосы щекотали подбородок, металлическая пряжка шорт почти касалась оголённой в пылу короткой битвы поясницы. Если прижаться чуть сильнее, то…

— Всё же я боевой врач, если ты не забыл, — напомнил ему Уилл, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

Нико сдавленно выдохнул, вырвался из захвата и перебросил противника через бедро, как часто делал на тренировках. Растерявшийся Уилл не сразу сообразил, что произошло, поэтому даже не дёрнулся, когда Нико сел сверху и прижал его руки к полу, тем самым объявляя о своей победе.

— В сражениях у меня опыта явно больше, боевой врач, — самодовольно фыркнул он.

Уилл не мог поверить своим глазам. Нико _улыбался_ ему. Так ярко, что хотелось зажмуриться, но Уилл попросту не мог себе этого позволить.  
Грудь Нико тяжело поднималась, на лбу выступила испарина (похоже, ранения сказались на его выносливости сильнее, чем казалось с самого начала), а обычно спутанные волосы растрепались ещё больше. А ещё он до сих пор крепко держал его запястья и — о, Боги — сжимал коленями бёдра. Если он сейчас перестанет нависать над ним и решит сесть, то…

— Хорошо, мальчик-смерть, один-ноль в твою пользу, я сдаюсь. А теперь, может…

Наверное, до Нико только сейчас дошло, в каком положении они находятся и как выглядят со стороны, поэтому он тут же отпрянул и смущённо (?!) потёр ладонью шею у затылка. Уилл приподнялся на локтях, поражённый такой реакцией.

— Т-ты прав, мне стоит вернуться в постель. Спокойной ночи, — почти скороговоркой произнёс тот и выскочил за дверь.

Уилл ещё несколько минут сидел на полу, отчаянно краснея и пытаясь понять, какого хрена всё это значит.

***

— Что значит «признался Перси»?!

— И тебе доброе утро, староста, — кивнул Крисс, даже не пробуя скрыть улыбку. — Ты узнал об этом только сейчас? Весь лагерь уже третий день только об этом и говорит.

Уилл медленно сел на ступени домика Аполлона, смотря в никуда. То есть, Нико действительно признался в любви Перси? Три дня назад? Тогда, когда Уилл заставил его явиться на лечение?

— Приём, Солас, — Крисс помахал перед его лицом рукой, однако он никак не отреагировал. — Между прочим, сынок Аида не только ему признался, а ещё добавил, что уже перегорел и всё в прошлом. Это не дословно, конечно, но суть примерно такая. Так что, в принципе, у тебя есть все шансы.

— Почему ты не сказал мне сразу? — бесцветным голосом спросил Уилл, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить сказанное Криссом.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким забавным, уж прости. Во всех смыслах солнечный Уилл Солас, таскающийся за отпрыском правителя царства мертвых. Когда ещё такое будет?

Уиллу очень хотелось устроить ему конкретную взбучку, но это могло подождать.  
Нико подождать не мог.

Он почти летел, по дороге чуть не сбив с ног Клариссу. Она лишь сказала возмущённое «Эй!», и это было для Уилла лучшим вариантом: дочь Ареса вполне могла привязать кого-нибудь к дереву вниз головой, если у неё было особо паршивое настроение.

Уилл почувствовал себя конкретным идиотом, когда переступил порог импровизированной палаты. Нико мирно читал книжку и, похоже, очень удивился, увидев его таким взвинченным.

— В чём дело, боевой врач?

Воспоминание о вчерашнем подобии борьбы свели всю решимость на нет.  
Зачем он пришёл? Что именно хотел сказать? На что рассчитывал? Что он вообще себе представлял?

«— Детка, я узнал, что ты неравнодушен к мальчикам, и пришёл попытать счастья.

— Ох, Солас, ты такой крутой и классный, давай я возьму твою фамилию и мы будем всю жизнь держаться за руки»?

М-да, подобное с большей вероятностью он мог услышать скорее от Клариссы, чем от Нико.

— Я пришёл сменить тебе повязки, — Уилл слишком резко сел на стул рядом с Нико и совсем неаккуратно потянул за бинты, отчего тот зашипел.

— Полегче, Солас. Я тут раненый, вроде как. У тебя точно всё в порядке?

— Было, пока не появился ты, — чуть не ляпнул Уилл, но вместо этого лишь нахмурился и покачал головой.

Нико молчал, пока ему обрабатывали почти зажившие края ран и лёгкие ссадины. Уилл молчал тоже, и эта тишина начинала действовать на нервы. Нужно было сказать что-то, хоть что-нибудь, любую глупость, только…

— Ты правда признался Перси? — не выдержал он и тут же захотел провалиться прямиком к отцу Нико, чтобы сдаться с повинной за идиотизм. Хотя это была не самая лучшая идея: по факту это был второй дом Нико ди Анджело, и при желании он мог навещать его хоть каждый день. Кошмар, и куда теперь ему податься?!

— А, так ты узнал.

Нико тут же переменился в лице. За напускным безразличием Уилл видел самый настоящий страх, что плохо укладывалось в голове. Чего может бояться парень, который в четырнадцать лет ворвался в самый разгар битвы с чудовищами верхом на цербере, командуя армией скелетов?!

— Что за реакция, мальчик-смерть? — нервно хихикнул Уилл.

— Теперь ты тоже будешь меня ненавидеть?

— За что?

— За то, что я… Такой, — закончил Нико, отведя взгляд.

— В качестве бесполезной информации: процентов сорок пассий моего отца были мужского пола, так что меня сложно удивить чем-то подобным.

— Ох.

Они снова замолчали, но теперь эта тишина не угнетала. По крайней мере не так сильно, как до этого.  
Нико делал вид, что рассматривает склянки за стеклянной дверцей, а Уилл не мог перестать смотреть на его профиль. Разве может человек с каждым днём становиться всё красивее? С другой стороны, они все здесь полубоги, но…

— И это правда, что ты, эм, его отшил?

— Не думал, что Уилл Солас может произнести что-то вроде «отшил», — усмехнулся Нико и снова помрачнел, встретившись с ним взглядом. — Вроде того. Они с Аннабет счастливы и всё такое. И, наверное, просто понял, что уже переболел им. Пожалуй, шатены — не мой тип.

— А что насчёт блондинов?

Нико хлопнул ресницами, а Уилл чуть не выпрыгнул в окно.  
Ну и зачем он это сделал? Кто тянул его за язык?! Может, Крисс незаметно его проклял, и ближайшие пару дней ему придётся говорить всё, что приходит в голову? Если так, то он лично залечит Крисса до смерти.

— Может быть, — после долгой паузы пожал плечами Нико и приподнял уголок губ, но после его взгляд опять стал почти безжизненным. — Сегодня вечером я наконец смогу уйти к себе?

— Да, но перед этим ты сходишь со мной к озеру.

Уилл понятия не имел, что на него нашло. Это определённо было проклятие, потому что других объяснений он не видел — не видел и краснел до самых корней волос, едва выдавливая из себя слова, не в силах перестать смотреть в эти невозможные почти чёрные глаза.  
Нико выглядел ошарашенным, но…  
Странно, однако Уилл не чувствовал, что Ди Анджело ему откажет. Поиздевается — определённо! — но не откажет.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Эм… Часть лечебного процесса. Единение с природой и всё такое, — у него ещё никогда не было такого сильного желания пробить себе лицо рукой. — Возражения не принимаются.

Уилл повернулся на пятках и выскочил из лазарета, надеясь покричать где-нибудь в лесу, где его никто не услышит.

***

День выдался жарким, поэтому песок у озера всё ещё оставался тёплым.  
Уилл как мог пытался завязать беседу по дороге и искренне считал, что провалился, ещё не зная, что Нико так не думает.

Луна лёгкой рябью отражалась на тёмной воде. Небо усыпали блестящие точки звёзд. Голоса обитателей лагеря раздавались так далеко, что Уилл едва мог их слышать. В общем, если ему нужно было романтичное место и романтичный момент, то это было прямое попадание.

— Тут красиво, — безэмоциональным тоном заключил Нико, но Уилл видел, как он улыбнулся.

Он подтянул колени к подбородку и обхватил их руками. Уилл беззвучно воззвал к Аиду: вариант со случайным касанием пальцев уже потерпел крах. У него, конечно, была ещё парочка, но такими темпами…

— Ты силён в астрономии?

— Что? — не сразу понял вопрос Нико.

— Ну, созвездия там, планеты и всё такое… — Уилл захотел утопиться в озере прямо сейчас.

— Допустим, что нет, — хихикнул он. — А ты можешь мне показать?

Уилл воспрянул духом и кивнул, подсаживаясь чуть ближе.  
Да, возможно, это не самый лучший вариант пикапа из всех возможных, но не могли же его обмануть ребята из домика Гермеса?  
Уилл на секунду задумался о своей адекватности, поскольку на самом деле спросил совета у братьев Стоуллов. С другой стороны, это вроде как… работает?  
По крайней мере его не атакуют скелеты, а Нико не копает для Уилла могилу, поскольку пока ещё не может пользоваться магией подземного мира.

— Начнём с простого: во-о-от это — Большая медведица. Две яркие точки слева от неё — Гончие псы, — Нико кивнул, и Уилл отметил, что тот с трудом сдерживает улыбку. — Прямой угол чуть левее и ниже — Волосы Вероники.

— Это серьёзно название созвездия, или ты выдумываешь?

— Между прочим, Вероника была женой египетского царя Птолемея. Она принесла свои роскошные длинные волосы в жертву Афродите, чтобы её муж одержал победу на войне. Когда Птолемей вернулся и обнаружил, что его жена обрезала волосы, то его охватила сильная печаль — тогда придворный жрец попросил его посмотреть вверх и увидеть, что Афродита отнесла их на небо, чтобы все могли любоваться их красотой.

— Боги — странные.

— Сказал полубог, — прыснул Уилл, окончательно расслабляясь. До нужного момента оставалось всего несколько созвездий. — Продолжим. Выше находится Волопас…

Каждое созвездие он обрисовывал пальцем, незаметно (как ему казалось) придвигаясь ближе к Нико. Когда Уилл перешёл к правой части неба, то уже касался плечом плеча ди Анджело.

— …эта большая махина — Андромеда, — ему пришлось опереться на правую руку, которую он поставил за спиной Нико. Их лица разделяли несколько сантиметров. — Если посмотреть ниже, — Уилл сглотнул, неожиданно для себя открыв прекрасные острые ключицы, едва скрытые широким воротом чёрной футболки, — то там можно найти Треу…

— Солас, — повернулся к нему покрасневший Нико. — Если ты собираешься меня поцеловать, то просто уже сделай это.

Поражённый Уилл несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что ответить. Нико чертыхнулся и уже собрался убежать, однако Уилл успел прийти в себя и схватить его за руку, но он потянул назад слишком сильно, и Нико распластался на песке.

— Решил покалечить меня ещё сильнее? — слишком наигранно возмутился он, отводя взгляд.

— Я покалечу — я и вылечу, — заявил Уилл, нависнув сверху, и для надёжности пропуская свои пальцы через чужие. — А теперь не дёргайся. Предписание врача.

В неожиданном порыве храбрости он поцеловал Нико, не особо надеясь на ответ. Уилл тогда вообще не думал, и это, возможно, было к лучшему, потому что в другом случае он точно никогда бы не позволил себе ничего подобного.  
Ни с кем, кроме Нико.  
Он был очень осторожен и не настойчив, давая шанс оттолкнуть себя или выразить протест. Чего он точно не ожидал — так это того, что в его волосы зароются холодные пальцы, недвусмысленно намекая, что Нико не против, а очень даже за.

— Ты мне нравишься, — выдохнул Уилл, отстранившись, когда запястья стало сводить от напряжения.

— Я уже понял, — Нико улыбнулся, и сердце пропустило несколько ударов. — Ты тоже мне нравишься. Правда, только тогда, когда не печёшься о моём здоровье.

— Вот как? А я думал, что ты любишь, когда о тебе заботятся, мальчик-смерть.

— Назовёшь меня так ещё раз, и я точно пожалуюсь на тебя отцу.

— Как раз и познакомимся.

Нико моментально покраснел, а Уилл засмеялся, прижимая его к себе. Ди Анджело несколько раз брыкнулся для вида, но в итоге просто удобнее устроился в объятьях.

Они лежали ещё около часа — до тех пор, пока песок совсем не остыл. Уилл уже давно перестал перечислять известные ему созвездия, вместо этого наслаждаясь шёлком волос Нико. Нико, казалось, не особо расстраивался — только теснее прижимался, почти закутавшись в тёплую зелёную кофту на молнии. Уилл джентельменски снял её и набросил на слишком костлявые плечи, отметив для себя, что Нико нужно срочно откормить.

Окончательно они расстались ещё часа через два, вдоволь нагулявшись по ночному лесу и опытным путём убедившись в том, что целоваться лучше всего у лип — их кора самая мягкая, поэтому прижиматься к ней спиной почти приятно. А ещё в том, что трава слишком холодная и мокрая от росы, поэтому лежать в ней после захода солнца не самая хорошая идея.

Про свою кофту Уилл вспомнил только за завтраком, когда увидел её на Нико. Это заметил не только он — друзья ди Анджело засыпали последнего вопросами. Бедный Нико не знал, что ответить: похоже, он заснул сразу же, как пришёл к себе, даже не переодевшись. Уилл решил, что это его звёздный час.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся он ребятам, которые сидели за столиком детей Аида. — Вы же не будете против, если я украду у вас своего парня?

Хейзел ахнула, Джейсон едва не уронил челюсть на стол, остальные просто пооткрывали рты. Уилл взял Нико за руку и довольно хмыкнул, напоследок, не сдержавшись, посмотрев на Перси взглядом победителя.   
Столик детей Аполлона зааплодировал.

— Что? — вскинул бровь Уилл, заметив, как бегают глаза Нико.

— Это… смущает.

— Ты привыкнешь, — улыбнулся он, крепче сжимая руку. — Потому что теперь мы будем часто так ходить.

— Это тоже предписание врача? — усмехнулся Нико.

— Именно.


	2. Нико

Нико помнил о своём обещании и поэтому не мог заснуть. По старой привычке он начал было говорить сам с собой, но на соседней кровати заворочалась Хейзел — будить её он не хотел. Похоже, он слишком привык быть один.  
Ему пришлось выйти на улицу.

Солнце едва показалось из-за горизонта. Ярко-голубое небо на востоке перетекало в густой чёрный на западе, прожжённое парой особо ярких звёзд. Скоро исчезнут и они.  
Нико перевёл взгляд ниже и замер. На ступенях спиной к нему сидел Уилл Солас собственной персоной. Лёгкий ветер ласкал слегка вьющиеся золотые волосы, и Нико едва сдержался, чтобы не потрогать их руками. Ему казалось, что они сами по себе сделаны из солнечных лучей.

— Что ты тут делаешь в такую рань, Солас? — Нико постарался выразить максимум недовольства, но не мог не улыбаться — ему пришлось зевнуть, чтобы не выдать себя с потрохами сразу же.

— Жду одного мрачного типа, который задолжал мне трехдневное лечение, — Уилл развернулся, и золотые пряди упали на его глаза. На его чертовски красивые глаза цвета рассветного неба.

— О, — он так и стоял бы, открыв рот, поэтому надо было срочно сказать хоть что-нибудь. — Передай ему от меня привет.

Нико развернулся и хотел было уйти к себе, так и не поняв, что говорят о нём, однако Уилл положил руку на его плечо. Он снова застыл, как вкопанный — Нико всё ещё настороженно относился к любым физическим контактам, которые происходили вне боя, а подобное прикосновение от Уилла он вообще был готов приравнять к домогательству.

— Обязательно, — Уилл заговорщически улыбнулся и потянул Нико на себя, после чего подтолкнул его к ступенькам. — А теперь ты пойдёшь со мной в лазарет. Вперёд и с песней, мальчик-смерть.

— Можно хотя бы не петь? — застонал он. Поняв, что переигрывает, Нико снова напрягся и вернулся к привычной роли вечно всем недовольного подростка. — И не называй меня «мальчик-смерть». Это раздражает.

— Хорошо, мальчик-смерть.

— Я пожалуюсь отцу, и ты будешь вечно скитаться по Асфоделовым полям.

— Тогда я пожалуюсь своему, и ты будешь вечно слушать его стихи.

Нико вздрогнул и протяжно выдохнул, признавая поражение. Между Асфоделовыми полями и стихами Аполлона он точно выбрал бы первое. Хотя бы потому, что там не водятся его чертовски красивые отпрыски.

***

Он не понимал, почему Уилл так злится. Подумаешь, пару ран — бывало гораздо хуже. Если вспомнить, что ему пришлось пережить в лабиринте Дедала, или…

Нико тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминание о Купидоне. Раны, нанесённые им, были гораздо глубже тех, о которых так беспокоился Уилл. И уж точно в разы больнее.  
Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что Джейсон правда принял его и не отвернулся, узнав о нетрадиционной ориентации. Более того — даже пытался защитить от ненужных расспросов, за что Нико был искренне ему благодарен. Пайпер, наверное, тоже была в курсе: она же дочь Богини любви, в конце-концов. Хейзел, должно быть, догадывалась, но теперь об этом знают почти все. А всё из-за того, что вчера он решил окончательно порвать со своими чувствами и сказал Перси всё, как есть.

Да, он был влюблён. Да, он был готов за него умереть. Да, он чуть и правда не лишился жизни, пытаясь его спасти, но всё в прошлом. Нико не жалел о своих поступках и в случае опасности всё равно бросился бы его спасать, но не потому, что любил его, а потому, что Перси являлся его другом. Точно так же он рискнул бы и для Хейзел, и для Рейны, и для Джейсона, и для Пайпер, и для Аннабет. И для Уилла Соласа.

— Больно? — спросил Уилл, осторожно касаясь руками ссадин на плече и груди. Нико отвлёкся от своих мыслей и покачал головой. Ну, разве что немного. Больше его напрягало то, что Уилл до сих пор касается его кожи ладонями, и, похоже, такой ответ ему не понравился. — Если ты сейчас же не скажешь, что ещё тебя беспокоит, то я увеличу твоё пребывание здесь до недели.

Он не шутил. Нико был бы рад задержаться здесь подольше, но не имел на это права.  
Лучше быть с ним честным.

— Мне немного тяжело сгибать правую руку, но это несмертельно. А ещё кружится голова, если делаю резкие движения. Вроде всё.

Уилл молчал. Нико видел, как забавно дёргается покрытый очаровательными веснушками нос при каждом глубоком вдохе. Он подумал, что Уилл даже злится слишком… солнечно? Ему хотелось побесить Уилла ещё и в то же время побыть послушным мальчиком, который не стал бы его расстраивать.  
Это лечится?

Нико молчал тоже, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Уилл набирает какие-то лекарственные штуки. Когда он повернулся к Нико лицом, тот сделал вид, что изучает комнату.

— А где все? Я думал, что у нас много раненых, — попытался разговорить его Нико. Хмурый Уилл казался ему чем-то неправильным.

— Большинство уже в норме, нашими стараниями. Остались лишь самые тяжёлые — они лежат в отдельном домике. Особо чувствительные нимфы откармливают их амброзией и нектаром, чем очень нам помогают: целители сильно вымотаны и пытаются отоспаться.

— А ты почему не спишь? Ты же работал больше всех, — Нико едва не прикусил себе язык. Уилл, кажется, совсем не уловил вторую часть, что было ему только на руку.

— Больше всех — не значит хорошо. Тебя вот я проглядел.

— Прости.

Он не хотел, чтобы Уилл чувствовал себя виноватым. В смысле, Нико всего лишь полубог-изгой, о нём вообще не должны волноваться, так? Тогда зачем Уилл так старается ради него? У его доброты вообще есть границы? Потому что если так пойдёт и дальше, то пути назад уже не будет.  
На запястье затянулся последний узел.

— А теперь отдыхай. Я тоже вздремну, пожалуй.

Уилл потянулся и, широко зевнув, наклонился вперёд, устраиваясь головой на тонком одеяле Нико. Ди Анджело открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться и прогнать совсем обнаглевшего Соласа подальше, но тот на самом деле уснул.  
Нико почти не моргая смотрел, как едва приподнимается спина Уилла при вдохе, как подрагивают светлые пышные ресницы и… Боги, разве законно иметь такую внешность?!  
Теперь золотые волосы были на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Нико не смог сдержаться и очень осторожно потянул светлую прядь.  
Уилл так и не проснулся, а Нико отвернулся, чтобы не искушать себя.  
Заснуть у него не получилось.

***

Идея сбежать в тень с каждой секундой казалась ему всё более соблазнительной, потому что…  
Потому что Уилл Солас почти от него не отходил, каждые пять минут интересуясь самочувствием и то и дело трогая его везде, где ни попадя. Ладно, на самом деле касался он исключительно ран и исключительно в целебных целях, что одинаково пугало и расстраивало.  
Нико больше не мог терпеть тёплые и во всех смыслах живительные руки Уилла на своей чувствительной коже и, пересилив себя, отвёл их в сторону, сказав, что он в порядке и Уиллу не стоит тратить на него свои силы. К счастью, с ним не стали спорить.

Ночью Нико всегда становилось спокойнее. Он не знал, связано ли это с его сущностью или с мировоззрением в принципе, но ночь была для него убежищем. Словно одна большая тень, с помощью которой он мог переместиться куда угодно.  
Даже думалось ему лучше ночью. Например, сейчас он думал о том, что Уилл Солас невозможный. Невозможно добрый, невозможно красивый, невозможно ~~заботливый~~ надоедливый, невозможно… яркий.  
Уилл сам по себе был тёплым летним солнышком. Что мог ему дать такой холодный и мрачный во всех смыслах сын Аида?

Нико подхватил со спинки стула свою потрёпанную куртку и повесил на пояс прислонённый к стене меч из стигийской стали. Он попытался шагнуть в тень, но его запястье неожиданно засветилось золотом. Это что, маячок такой?!  
Пользоваться своими способностями Нико не стал, вместо этого решив прямо сейчас на своих двоих дойти до спален детей Аполлона, разбудить этого психа и высказать ему всё, что он думает о маньяках-целителях.

Остановился он возле открытого окна, уже отсюда заметив светлую макушку, которую теперь точно не перепутал бы ни с чьей другой.  
Уилл снова лежал на столе, видимо, уснув во время записи рецептов или чего-то такого.

Нико приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы положить локти на подоконник и лечь на сцепленные руки щекой. Уилл что-то пробормотал во сне, и Нико снова чуть не засмеялся.

— Что ты сказал? — не надеясь на ответ, переспросил он, едва сдерживая разобравший смех.

— Только попробуй, ди Анджело. Попробуй сбежать от меня ещё раз, и я лично воскрешу всю твою армию скелетов, а потом запру тебя где-нибудь и буду кормить только полезной пищей. Что, уже страшно? Вот и правильно — бойся великого и ужасного Соласа! Это предписание врача.

Оторопевший Нико только через несколько секунд понял, что этот восхитительный монолог Уилл произнёс так и не проснувшись. Уилл фыркнул и попытался устроиться на столе поудобнее (если на нём вообще можно удобно устроиться). То есть, даже во сне он?..

Ему не оставалось ничего другого, как вернуться в лазарет и мирно лечь в кровать, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка. Щёки пылали огнём, как и запястье.

Утром свечение исчезло. Краснота, надеялся Нико, тоже.  
Уилл Солас переступил порог палаты и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Что за взгляд? Расстроен, что я не сбежал? — веселился Нико, вспомнив, как этот «великий и ужасный Солас» разговаривал во сне.

— Отчасти. 

У Нико перехватило дыхание. Он просто напридумывал себе всякого, и… Боги, да кому вообще нужен тощий вредный мальчишка, который не умеет держать язык за зубами?! Надо было уйти ночью.

— Мне просто очень хотелось тебя отчитать, но теперь вроде как не за что, — закончил мысль Уилл.

— Вот как, — едва не рассмеялся он и завёл руки за голову, возвращаясь к привычному многим образу. — Так что там с завтраком? Не вижу подноса в твоих руках.

— Не наглей. — Уилл жестом попросил его подняться и начал менять повязки. — Я твой лечащий врач, а не служанка. Раз уж ты так «замечательно себя чувствуешь», то пойдёшь на завтрак со всеми.

Нико фыркнул, немного расстроившись, но, пожалуй, оно и правда было к лучшему. Завтрак в постель точно бы его добил.

***

— Ты слишком пялишься, — заметила Пайпер, подпирая щёку ладонью. Нико закашлялся. Джейсон тоже.

— Что, прости?!

— На меня? — удивлённо спросил Перси, сидевший напротив. Пайпер, Аннабет и Нико почти синхронно закатили глаза.

— Смирись с тем, что тебя отшили, водяной, — не упустила возможности Пайпер и продолжила, — так, насколько у вас всё серьёзно?

Хейзел медленно отодвинула тарелку в сторону, готовясь слушать. Джейсон переводил взгляд со своей девушки на Нико и обратно, словно надеясь, что это поможет ему понять общий смысл. Перси и Анабетт тоже выглядели заинтересованными. Фрэнк отодвинул свою еду за компанию.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, — слишком быстро проговорил Нико и залпом выпил виноградный сок. Разумеется, он тут же поперхнулся. Пайпер всё ещё держала серьёзное выражение лица.

— Ой, да перестань. Ты уже второй день его глазами раздеваешь. Не думала, что скажу это, но у тебя, кажется, всё же есть вкус.

Нико понимал, что краснеет, но всё ещё не мог признать правоту Пайпер.

— Уилл мне не…

— Уилл? — переспросил Джейсон. — Это… эм… Мы знакомы?

— Самый солнечный сын Аполлона, лучший врач лагеря Полукровок и вообще горячий парень, который, к слову, тоже неровно дышит к нашему Нико, — почти пропела Пайпер. — Что? Разумеется я всё разузнала. Дар убеждения и всё такое, забыли?

— Уилл неровно… что?.. — не поверил он, но Хейзел уже засмеялась, радостно хлопая в ладоши, а шея Нико оказалась зажата между грудью и сильной рукой Джейсона.

— Поздравляю, чел! — Пайпер тоже хохотала, наблюдая за реакцией окружающих. Джейсон всё же перестал трепать чёрные волосы друга и хлопнул его по спине. — Я так за тебя рад!

— Н-но…

Нико конкретно завис, как сказал бы сейчас Лео. Это обычные сплетни, или всё же?..  
Когда он поднял голову, то сразу же выцепил взглядом из целой кучи людей Уилла, бросающего сэндвичи в жертвенный огонь. Нико был готов поклясться рекой Стикс, что, пусть секунду, но Уилл Солас смотрел на него тоже.  
Что если?..

***

Нико читал книгу, которую ему принесла Хейзел, время от времени приподнимаясь и убеждаясь в том, что Уилл всё ещё здесь и просто занят своими делами в соседней комнате.  
Он очень хотел поговорить с ним, но понятия не имел, с чего начать.  
Да пошло оно всё в Тартар! Нико ждал разговора с Перси три года, и ждать ещё столько же больше был не намерен.

— Ты в порядке? — он легко дотронулся до плеча оранжевой футболки, плохо понимая, что именно делает. Уилл так и не ответил, наверное, увлёкшись записями, и Нико сел рядом.

— Я… Так, кажется, я прописал тебе постельный режим. И вообще это я должен задавать подобные вопросы.

— Во-первых, мне скучно, а во-вторых, меня беспокоит твоё состояние, — Нико чуть не ударился головой об стол в попытке забыть этот стыд.

— Позови Джейсона или Перси, если тебе так скучно. Уверен, они смогут тебя развлечь.

Нико нахмурился. Уилл явно чем-то недоволен, и это было само по себе странно. И вообще, причём тут Джейсон и Перси?!  
Он вспомнил слова Пайпер и взгляд небесно-голубых глаз возле жертвенного костра. Так… это всё правда?..

— Солас, не говори мне, что ревнуешь, — он старался выглядеть расслабленным, но это было не так. Нико едва не кричал: от своей глупости и от своей наглости. Уилл выдержал паузу и ответил, не поднимая глаз:

— Всего лишь волнуюсь о сторонних стрессовых факторах, которые могли бы негативно отразиться на твоём выздоровлении, только и всего. И вообще немедленно вернись в кровать.

Ну нет, так дело не пойдёт. Это уже был почти прямой урон по самооценке, который Нико не мог проигнорировать.

— Думаешь, что сможешь меня заставить?

Нико встал и облокотился о стол, тем самым нависнув над Уиллом. Он резко повернулся и, если бы Нико наклонился ещё чуть ниже, то точно бы коснулся губами его щеки. Ди Анджело на несколько секунд потерял связь с Вселенной. Ровно в тот же момент Уилл поднялся и вывернул его руку, проведя классический захват. Нико был удивлён. А ещё он чувствовал спиной, как поднимается грудь Уилла при вдохе. Затылком, как тёплое, почти горячее дыхание срывается с губ. Оголённой кожей поясницы приближающийся холод металла пряжки шорт. Если Уилл прижмётся ещё сильнее, то…

— Всё же я боевой врач, если ты не забыл, — почти прошептал в ухо Уилл. Нико едва не сорвало.

Он сделал короткий выдох, вырвал запястье из захвата и по привычке перебросил Уилла через бедро. Прежде, чем последний успел отреагировать, Нико сел сверху и прижал его руки к полу, тем самым объявляя о своей победе.

— В сражениях у меня опыта явно больше, боевой врач, — Нико не пытался скрыть своё самодовольство, напрочь забыв о том, из-за чего вообще началась их небольшая потасовка. Но он вспомнил, поскольку посмотрел на Уилла.

Уилл Солас выглядел… восхищённым. Обычно падающие на глаза волосы больше не скрывали лоб, которого Нико до безумия хотелось коснуться губами в странном порыве нежности. Светлые чуть потрескавшиеся губы немного приоткрылись, позволяя увидеть ровные краешки верхних зубов.  
Ладони жгло теплотой загорелой кожи, но Нико не хотел убирать их. Ещё хоть пару секунд…

— Хорошо, мальчик-смерть, один-ноль в твою пользу, я сдаюсь. А теперь, может…

До Нико только сейчас дошло, в каком положении они находятся и как выглядят со стороны, поэтому он тут же отпрянул и потёр ладонью шею у затылка. Уилл приподнялся на локтях.

— Т-ты прав, мне стоит вернуться в постель. Спокойной ночи, — почти скороговоркой произнёс он и выскочил за дверь.

Ну и что он наделал?..

***

— Ты же умная?

Аннабет заметно растерялась, видимо, не ожидая столкнуться с Нико возле домика Афины.

— Доброе утро, — заторможенно кивнула она и перевела взгляд на едва заметный узор в форме солнца на запястье Нико. — А это?..

— Это то, о чём я хотел бы у тебя спросить, — он отвёл её в сторону. — В общем… Что это за хрень?

Аннабет задумалась. Серые глаза чуть потемнели — Нико знал этот взгляд. Примерно так она выглядела, когда решала, каким именно способом наказать Перси за очередную неудачную шутку и при этом не убить его. Аннабет приподняла подбородок, молча спрашивая, может ли она прикоснуться. Нико нехотя поднял руку выше и выставил запястье вперёд. Когда Аннабет дотронулась до его холодной кожи, он ничего не почувствовал.

— Это всего лишь предположение, и если ты хочешь знать наверняка, то лучше обратись к кому-нибудь из домика Аполлона…

— Нет, — перебил её Нико. — Просто… Нет. Так что?

Она подозрительно молчала, словно не знала, как сообщить ему наверняка что-то ужасное.

— Понимаешь, когда особо одарённые целители из отпрысков Аполлона вкладывают, эм… _слишком_ много эмоций при применении своих способностей, то на объекте этих… эмоций порой возникает подобная метка. Она ярко светится, когда ты ставишь под угрозу своё здоровье, да?

Нико жестом попросил Аннабет одолжить ему свой меч. Как только острие клинка оказалось в опасной близости от его шеи, метка на запястье засияла уже знакомым золотым светом. Выражение лица Аннабет сменилось со слегка смущённого на заинтересованное, но Нико вернул ей оружие.

— О каких «эмоциях» речь? — замогильным голосом спросил он, не ожидая ничего хорошего.

— О многих. Но если тебе нужно одно слово, то это — любовь.

Он растерянно кивнул, мысленно повторяя эту фразу, и хотел уже было вернуться обратно, как его окликнула Аннабет:

— Нико! — Она тепло улыбнулась. — Спасибо за всё, что ты сделал. Для Перси и для всех нас. Я правда очень за тебя рада.

— Я тоже за вас рад, — ответил Нико, чувствуя, что говорит искренне.

То, что он услышал, всё ещё не укладывалось в его голове.  
Нико попытался забыться чтением принесённой Хейзел новой книги, но это не сработало. Вдобавок ко всему в его так называемую палату почти влетел Уилл — взъерошенный больше, чем обычно.

— В чём дело, боевой врач?

— Я пришёл сменить тебе повязки, — ответил Уилл после небольшой паузы и сел на стул рядом. Каждое его движение было каким-то дёрганным, и это заставило и без того запутавшегося Нико запутаться ещё больше.   
Что это с ним?   
Как результат, чуть шершавая ткань бинта жёстко проехалась по засохшей корке затянувшейся было раны.

— Полегче, Солас. Я тут раненый, вроде как. У тебя точно всё в порядке?

Уилл нахмурился и покачал головой. Нико перестал что-либо понимать.  
Обычно любимая им тишина сейчас очень и очень раздражала. Уилл разрушил её, опередив Нико на пару секунд.

— Ты правда признался Перси?

— А, так ты узнал.

Нико тут же переменился в лице. Он честно пытался взять себя в руки, но едва мог сдерживать охвативший его ужас. Что ж, пожалуй, на этом всё.

— Что за реакция, мальчик-смерть?

— Теперь ты тоже будешь меня ненавидеть? — это была скорее констатация факта, чем вопрос. Запястье слабо засветилось, и Нико тут же накрыл его другой ладонью, не позволяя Уиллу увидеть его же метку. Похоже, Аннабет ошиблась.

— За что?

— За то, что я… Такой, — закончил Нико, отведя взгляд.

— В качестве бесполезной информации: процентов сорок пассий моего отца были мужского пола, так что меня сложно удивить чем-то подобным.

— Ох.

Он сказал об этом так просто, что Нико потерялся окончательно. Ди Анджело смотрел куда угодно, но не на Уилла, пытаясь понять, что теперь ему делать с этой «бесполезной информацией». Это был такой намёк, или?..

— И это правда, что ты, эм, его отшил?

— Не думал, что Уилл Солас может произнести что-то вроде «отшил», — усмехнулся Нико и снова помрачнел, встретившись с ним взглядом. Его глаза совсем не такие, как у Перси. Будет жаль, если он больше не сможет заглянуть в них. — Вроде того. Они с Аннабет счастливы и всё такое. И, наверное, просто понял, что уже переболел им. Пожалуй, шатены — не мой тип.

— А что насчёт блондинов?

Нико хлопнул ресницами. Это что, шутка? Если да, то он натравит на Уилла целую армию скелетов, а потом уедет на Крит и станет пиратом, как хотел в детстве.

— Может быть, — после долгой паузы пожал плечами Нико и приподнял уголок губ, но после его взгляд опять стал почти безжизненным. Он не хотел покидать ни эту палату, ни Уилла Соласа. Особенно Уилла Соласа. — Сегодня вечером я наконец смогу уйти к себе?

— Да, но перед этим ты сходишь со мной к озеру.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Эм… Часть лечебного процесса. Единение с природой и всё такое.

Уилл быстро вышел за дверь, оставив Нико в лёгком (неправда) недоумении.  
Его, типа, только что пригласили на свидание?..

***

Нико всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что он прямо сейчас гуляет с Уиллом Соласом — так, словно всегда только этим и занимался. Уилл был очень милым: рассказывал смешные истории из своей недолгой, но достаточно обширной медицинской практики, в перерывах задавая ему вопросы вроде «Ты правда любишь чёрное, или просто стараешься держаться образа?». Нико завис на слове «любишь» и только поэтому не ответил сразу — он вообще часто терялся с ответами, но не потому, что не хотел продолжать беседу, а потому, что был не в силах перестать пялиться на Уилла (чего, Нико очень надеялся, он не заметил).  
Спустя несколько бесконечно долгих минут они вышли к озеру.

— Тут красиво, — улыбнувшись, сказал Нико, и тут же попытался принять самый отрешённый вид. Возможно, это и правда всего лишь часть лечения, и он переоценивает ситуацию. С другой стороны, на его запястье была метка, а это означало!..

— Ты силён в астрономии?

— Что? — переспросил Нико, не ожидая подобного вопроса.

— Ну, созвездия там, планеты и всё такое… — Уилл выглядел как великий мученик. Почему-то это было забавно.

— Допустим, что нет, — он не сдержался и хихикнул. — А ты можешь мне показать?

— Начнём с простого: во-о-от это — Большая медведица. Две яркие точки слева от неё — Гончие псы, — Нико кивнул, замечая, что после каждого названного созвездия Уилл придвигается ближе. Его охватила паника. — Прямой угол чуть левее и ниже — Волосы Вероники.

— Это серьёзно название созвездия, или ты выдумываешь? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть сладко колющее пальцы напряжение.

— Между прочим, Вероника была женой египетского царя Птолемея. Она принесла свои роскошные длинные волосы в жертву Афродите, чтобы её муж одержал победу на войне. Когда Птолемей вернулся и обнаружил, что его жена обрезала волосы, то его охватила сильная печаль — тогда придворный жрец попросил его посмотреть вверх и увидеть, что Афродита отнесла их на небо, чтобы все могли любоваться их красотой.

— Боги — странные.

— Сказал полубог, — Уилл засмеялся, и Нико на несколько секунд потерял связь с реальностью. — Продолжим. Выше находится Волопас…

Он уже мог чувствовать тепло от тела Уилла, но этого было мало. Катастрофически мало для того, кто всегда избегал прикосновений, и теперь отчаянно хотел отыграться за все годы лишений.

— …эта большая махина — Андромеда, — Уилл почти склонился к его лицу. Расстояние от губ до губ одновременно казалось ничтожно малым и непозволительно огромным. — Если посмотреть ниже, то там можно найти Треу…

— Солас, — Нико больше не мог терпеть. — Если ты собираешься меня поцеловать, то просто уже сделай это.

Уилл несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не предприняв даже попытки выполнить своеобразную просьбу. Нико выругался, тут же вскакивая, желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого позора. Неожиданно его запястье с выжженной солнечной меткой схватили и потянули назад — не ожидавший подобного ди Анджело распластался на песке.

— Решил покалечить меня ещё сильнее? — Нико снова переиграл. Он смотрел в сторону, боясь встретиться взглядом с глазами цвета рассветного неба.

— Я покалечу — я и вылечу, — заявил Уилл, нависнув сверху, и для надёжности пропуская свои пальцы через чужие. — А теперь не дёргайся. Предписание врача.

Нико зажмурился за секунду до того, как его поцеловали. Мягко, нежно, почти невесомо, словно позволяя сделать шаг назад и одуматься. Ну уж нет.  
Он зарылся пальцами в золотые волосы и сильнее прижался телом к телу, жалея о том, что на них обоих сейчас футболки (а на Уилле ещё и зелёная кофта). Нико отвечал на поцелуй так, как мог — немного неумело, но со всей готовностью. Он был уверен, что солнце на вкус такое же, как губы Уилла.

— Ты мне нравишься, — выдохнул Уилл, обжигая кожу Нико дыханием и отстраняясь.

— Я уже понял. Ты тоже мне нравишься, — он и так уже слишком сильно вышел из образа, поэтому нужно было вернуть себе потерянные очки. Чтобы не расслаблялся. — Правда, только тогда, когда не печёшься о моём здоровье.

— Вот как? А я думал, что ты любишь, когда о тебе заботятся, мальчик-смерть.

— Назовёшь меня так ещё раз, и я точно пожалуюсь на тебя отцу.

— Как раз и познакомимся.

Нико почувствовал, как краснеет, а Уилл засмеялся, прижимая его к себе. Ди Анджело несколько раз брыкнулся для вида, но в итоге сдался и удобнее устроился в объятьях. А потом Уилл отдал ему свою кофту.

Впечатлений от последовавшей за этим прогулки (и не только) по ночному лесу лагеря Полукровок было так много, что вернувшийся под утро Нико упал на свою кровать и сразу же заснул. Разбудил его, как ни странно, Джейсон, слишком бодро интересуясь, почему Нико до сих пор спит вместо того, чтобы плотно завтракать.

Свою ошибку он понял позже, когда Пайпер, Аннабет и Перси начали спрашивать о том, с каких пор сын Аида перешёл с чёрных вещей на зелёные. Он так растерялся, что даже не стал отчитывать Хейзел за то, что она не ночевала в своём домике (похоже, у них это семейное). Этим он, как старший брат, обязательно займётся, но позже.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся подошедший к столику Уилл. Нико почти смирился с происходящим, но того, что произошло дальше, он совсем не ожидал: — Вы же не будете против, если я украду у вас своего парня?

Ребята пребывали в лёгком, но, похоже, довольно приятном шоке. Нико же ещё не знал, как реагировать, и едва не отключился, когда Уилл взял его за руку — так естественно, словно всегда это делал. Столик детей Аполлона взорвался аплодисментами.

— Что? — вскинул бровь Уилл, когда они отошли на несколько шагов, и их увидел почти весь лагерь.

— Это… смущает.

— Ты привыкнешь, — улыбнулся он, крепче сжимая руку. Нико ему поверил.— Потому что теперь мы будем часто так ходить.

— Это тоже предписание врача? — усмехнулся Нико.

— Именно.


End file.
